Sirius Black meets The Fighting Force
by Valicity
Summary: Sirius gets sucked into a playstation game
1. Where am I

Ch 1  
  
Sirius: I'll see you guys later I'm gonna go to the muggle world my dad want's me to get him a TV of some kind bye.  
  
Lily&James: bye.  
  
So Sirius went to the muggle world into a house but it didn't look like a TV shop.  
  
Sirius; hm looks like I made a wrong turn on main street. he said from in the house."well I'll go up these stairs and see."  
  
While up the stairs he went into a room and saw a gray thing that looked like a rectangle it was hooked to the TV with paddles on it. It said something like playstace on it but he didn't really care.  
  
Sirius; ah heres a TV I'll just take this. he said as he was trying to pull the TV from the thing."It wont budge I guess I will just zap the thing away. So he took his wand out and zapped the thing. But instead of it coming apart he was zapped into it.  
  
Sirius:OH NO I'M STUCK IN HERE HELP SOMEONE!he said banging on the TV screen. When two kids came in laughing.  
  
Girl:lets play fighting force okay.  
  
Boy: okay. he said as they sat down near the thing and pressed a button on it turned on the TV and stuff. When they got to the player selection part Sirius was there. The girl picked to be mace.  
  
Boy:hey I think we earned a new player I'll be him. The boy said as he picked Sirius.  
  
The next thing Sirius remembered was being in a parking lot with a pretty lady.  
  
Sirius so how are you doing baby. he said but she didn't respond she just ran down the lot to these guys with weapons and started fighting them. Then he did to  
  
Sirius:what the heck oh no. OW! THAT HURT. what am I doing here wow I punched him good. I guess I'm on mission or a quest. I probably have to kill these guys to reach the TV the girl is probably my partner. okay I'll do it. he said to himself while fighting a guy, yeah take that what what you want". he said in between punches he was receiving and throwing.  
  
Girl:wow Mace is doing good Ohh I hot him yeah next level let's go.  
  
Boy:Okay this guy is cool.  
  
Sirius: oh no I'm going somewhere dark this cant be good. then he ran in the dark place with the girl and he landed in a room sort of high tech looking and guys were coming out the door. "wow I can do flip moves and stuff I'm tight. ohhh coke. he said as the little girl played him over to the coke machine and he got some coke.  
  
After they passed that level got some guns bombs coke and killed all the guys there they were about to go in the dark room again when everything froze.  
  
Sirius what the heck is going on I cant move.  
  
Kids mom:kids dinner time.  
  
Girl:come on lets save it we will play later.  
  
Boy;okay. they said as the saved the game.  
  
Sirius dropped into a room with two other guys standing up girl and his partner siting at a table.  
  
Sirius:who are you people and where am I.  
  
the girl with blonde hair: your in a video game how'd you get here. he explained what happened and what he thought was going on.  
  
His partner:well your right about a couple things one yes I am your partner. Two yes we have to kill the guys to pass the levels. but this is not to get a TV, this is a video game. We are not real were a game a simple game we've been here all our lives and we just get played by the humans.  
  
Sirius:but what happens if the bad guys kill you.  
  
  
'His partner:well then if they kill us we die.  
  
Sirius: yo-you die.  
  
blonde haired girl:well not technically if we die we go back here and wait to be played again we cant die wee not real.  
  
Sirius;but I' am real if I die I die or do I get to live like you guy's.  
  
the big guy: well if you die you might not come back.  
  
Sirius; is there anyway I can get back.  
  
Blonde girl: well there is one way we would have to pass the hole game. when the kids come back they can play from where we were and then we fight they think there controlling our fighting but you really have to fight. so all you have to do is stay alive and pass. if you have a lot of points and die you will come back alive.  
  
His partner:but if I die and don't come back your on your own. there is one good thing if you die and I'm still alive and I pass it you will come back.  
  
Sirius;what about you guys are you gonna get out.  
  
The small man: no we are not real. oh yea I'm Hawk.  
  
Big man: Smasher.  
  
Blonde girl; Alana  
  
His partner; Mace. they all said extending there hands.  
  
Sirius. Sirius I cant use my magic here.  
  
Alana; no it wont work. it may take a long time till they pass if they pass it depends when they play it may take a year if they don't play a lot but they like to play and have almost passed before so I think you might make it. I wish I could help you but that's up to Mace.  
  
Sirius; so what do we do now.  
  
Mace:we sit here play cards drink talk whatever until they play again.  
  
Sirius; this is gonna be a long day. 


	2. 3rd level

  
  
  
CH 2  
  
The rest of the day the fighting force and Sirius got to no each other better and talked, drank, cards etc.... At night around 12:00 for them and 8:00 in the real world Sirius was talking about all the pranks he and the marauders did to Snape.  
  
Sirius: Yeah one time we glued a chimpanzee to his hair but it was only visible to everyone and to him it looked normal. We got 4 detentions for that one and lost 50 points.   
  
Mace: laughing "did you want to be on detention or something.  
  
Sirius: well sort of I wanted to get the most detentions in the history of hogwarts right now I have like 4,937 but I haven't even started my 7th year yet I was supposed to start in one week.  
  
Alana: well at least your not alone I hope those kids hurry up and play soon.  
  
Sirius; me too.  
  
Meanwhile in the real world.   
  
James: Remus Sirius has been gone a long time.  
  
Remus"yeah he sure has it's already 9:00 and he left at 1;00 it doesn't take that long to get a TV.  
  
James: do you think something happened to him.  
  
Remus: I don't know but let's go get Lily and then tell his parents tomorrow.  
  
James:al right.  
  
Back in the game everyone was sleeping (they had beds there two).  
The next morning when they all woke up Sirius wouldn't stop asking about food.  
  
Hawk:Sirius we don't eat were not real listen to your stomach you do not get hungry here we drink thats all it's all in your mind.  
  
Sirius: really. he said closing his eye. " your right I'm not hungry no more."  
  
Mace: oh Sirius there back were about to play.  
  
Sirius: good I hope we can pass.  
  
Girl: oh lets play our saved Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy: okay Becky. he said as they loaded up the game.  
  
Sirius: bye you guys I halfway hope I can see you again.  
  
Alana: us too be safe Sirius don't do anything stupid try not to accidently hit Mace cause it will hurt her.  
  
Sirius:okay okay bye you guys.  
  
Fighting force;bye. they all said. As Sirius went into darkness and ended up in a elevator. They were just standing there with gun's waiting by the door.  
  
Sirius: Mace what's gonna happen.  
  
Mace: well guys are going to come out of there and we have to kill them.  
  
Sirius: okay I'm ready. He said as some guys in black suits came out the door. Sirius was shooting them at first but the his bullets ran out so he got a stick. Mace was kicking and punching them. Them some guys came through the glass of the ceiling and they killed them too. One guy came out and shot Mace and Sirius killed him.  
  
Sirius: Mace are you okay.  
  
Mace: yeah. She said getting up:the shots don't kill us unless our life is gone see our's is almost full."  
  
Sirius:oh there here let's go.  
  
Finally some big guys came out with sticks Sirius and Mace killed them in minutes.  
  
Jimmy: My fingers hurt let's save it and play later.  
  
Becky: okay but we were at the good part later or tomorrow we will play longer.  
The game froze and Sirius and Mace dropped into the room.  
  
Sirius; hi you guys.  
  
Smasher: hi Sirius, Mace how far did you get.  
  
Mace: passed the elevator.  
  
Sirius: whats the point of this game.  
  
Hawk:ha.  
  
Sirius: I mean you no how games have a plot or something what are you guys trying to do just kill people.  
  
Alana; oh no the main guy is my step dad he is wanted his name is Zang all the guys we fight work for him. The point of this game is for us to kill him and he goes to jail.  
  
Sirius: oh how old are you guys.  
  
Alana: I'm 17  
  
Sirius: me too.  
  
Mace: I'm 21.  
  
Hawk; I'm 25  
  
Smasher: I'm 28.  
  
Sirius: well you guys for now let's just wait till we start again what you wanna do.  
  
Mace: it don't matter.  
  
Alana: how about we clean this place it's a mess  
  
Sirius: but it's hecka messed up in here.  
  
Alana: thats why we want to clean up.  
  
Sirius:noooooooooooooooooooooooo! 


	3. Oh its Zang

CH 3   
  
After 5 hours of cleaning they finally finished.  
  
Sirius: Finally. he said as he fell onto the chair" That was tiring now what are we going to do.'  
  
Mace: I don't know.  
  
so they were just siting down talking. Until ten minutes later  
Sirius: I'm bored what are we gonna do now.  
  
Alana: I don't know lets sit here and talk.  
  
Ten minutes later.  
  
Sirius: I'm bored let's do something.  
  
Hawk: were still thinking. he said sarcastically  
  
Another ten minutes passed.  
  
Sirius: lets do something I'm bored.  
  
Smasher: I don't know lets think some more.  
  
Another ten minutes.  
  
Sirius: lets do som-  
  
They all cut him off,  
Fighting force: Shut up Sirius!  
  
Sirius: fine ok I will.  
  
Hawk: The game is starting again you guys get ready.  
  
As he said that Mace and Sirius disappeared. Sirius ended up into a black hole then dropped into a hallway.  
  
Mace: you ready Sirius.  
  
Sirius: yeah hey why do you get a shotgun and I get a little one.  
  
Mace: because you have no aim.  
  
Sirius: don't blame me its my first time using one oh there here lets go.  
They were punching, kicking, shooting and just plain kicking some a**.  
But the guys in the red suits agent you call them trying to prevent them to get to the next level were kicking, punching, shooting and kicking there a**es as well. It went on like this until they killed all the guys in red but the level wasn't over.  
  
Sirius; why isn't the level over Mace.  
  
Mace: because we have to walk up there then some big guys are gonna come out.  
  
Sirius: do we have to.  
  
Mace; yes lets go.She said as they walked up and a beam of red light flashed and after a explosion two big guys came out. After they killed them they ran through the black hole and ended up in a little room. In the room this guy was siting at a chair he laughed and then ran out the window into a jet, and flew off. Then these girls that were in the room that had claws looked like cat people they charged at them and Sirius and Mace were fighting them. But to Sirius's surprise they were stronger then all the other men and they were women. So he fought as hard as he could but more kept coming and triple teaming him. But finally they killed them all. They drifted into a black hole.  
  
Becky: I'm sleepy lets go to sleep now Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy:okay let me save it.  
  
Sirius and Mace fell into the room again.  
  
Smasher: how far.  
  
Mace: passed the cat girls.  
  
Alana; there going slower then usual they usually go far but we get killed anyway.  
  
Mace: this time is different we have to win.  
  
Sirius; well Its ok as long as I get to leave. But until then I'm fine staying here with you guys.  
  
Alana: well thats cool it'll be fun having a new person here anyway.  
  
Sirius: well I'm sleepy talk to you tomorrow.  
  
  



	4. Lets redecorate

  
  
The next morning when everyone was awake something popped into Sirius mind.  
  
Sirius: you guys I still have my wand. If I cant use it in the game then I can use it here.  
  
Mace:what are you gonna do with it then.  
  
Sirius: well it wont get me out of here so I'll introduce you guys to the great taste of food.  
  
Alana: Why, is it realy as good as you say?  
  
Sirius: to die for. he said as he conjured up some pancakes chocolate frogs pumpkin juice and other treats.'now taste". they all took a bite of the food.  
  
Mace: this is good. she said while chewing.  
  
Alana: mm I need more.  
  
Hawk: this is great.  
  
Smasher: must eat it all more more! he said with his mouth full of food.  
  
Sirius: now let me fix this place up. First I'll start with some better seating. he said as he conjured up some comfortable looking blue chairs. "Now a better table." he made that. "Some beds and its perfect oh yeah and a refrigirator.  
  
Fighting force: wow.  
  
Mace; this is amazing  
  
Siriuis: anything elese I need to make.  
  
Alana: well this room is to ugh change the walpaper or something you know.  
  
Sirius: ok I will make it silver blue and black there we go.  
  
Mace: wow thats cool now we can have almost anything we want.well except getting you out of here.  
  
Sirius: I dont get it why cant I get out of here I have my wand.  
  
Alana: well Sirius it's because since the spell was performed outside you can only use magic to get out on the outside but if we pass the game you can get out.  
  
Sirius; oh  
  
In the real world James Remus and Lily were real worried about Sirius. They already notified his parents.  
  
James: Lily stop it's okay remember his dad said he would tell the rest of the ministry about Sirius and perform a search if he doesnt turn up in 1 week. So we dont know he might be playing a prank or is lost or maybe he cant find a TV.  
  
Remus: James this is just making us worry more  
  
Lily: I hope nothing happened to him oh poor Sirius.  
  
James: stop worring your making me worry.  
While they were talkoing a owl flew in they took out the letter it read  
  
Dear James, Lily and Remus  
Have you got any updates about Sirius. Oh I hope he's okay if you hear anthing from or about him please contact me.  
  
Sincerely  
Orion Black  
  
James quickly wrote a responswe  
  
Dear Mr. Black  
We have not heard anything yet but we promise when we do we will contact you as soon as possible.  
  
  
Lily: I hope we hear something soon.  
  
Back in the game Sirius and the fighting force were playing exploding snap and wizarding chess. Sirius had conjured them up and taught them all hoqw to play. This was the begining of a new day. 


End file.
